


Re-Addressing Wounds

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, this is... so soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: They don’t say anything for a while, just holding each other where they are. Finally, Hanzo speaks as he pulls away. “I am sorry for worrying you,” he whispers, holding Jean’s face in a way that his mind was screaming at him was not very platonic. Jean did not seem to mind at all. In fact, he leaned into the touch as though he craved it.“It just scares me,” Jean admits softly, “how willing you are to throw your life away.”Hanzo winces. There it was.





	Re-Addressing Wounds

“Hold still, Shimada.”

The man in question did. Not because he was told to, but because Jean had just addressed him using his last name. It had been quite some time since he’d done so. Ever since they’d become friends they’d been on a first name basis. But now, as Jean attempted to remove his hospital robe to rebandage his wound, he called him  _ Shimada.  _

Hanzo had been fussing and protesting against it, claiming he was fine and that he didn’t need any new bandages, but had gone silent and still at the mention of his clan’s name. Jean saw that as an opportunity to untie the robe and yank it down. Unfortunately it seemed he was too aggressive in his actions as Hanzo let out a small hiss and his hand flew to his ribs.

Immediately, the frustrated look on Jean’s face disappeared and was replaced with one of concern. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “did I hurt you? Are you alright?” As he spoke, he checked out Hanzo’s now exposed torso, with medical eyes of course. He was gentle with his touches, as if afraid he would break the other man if he handled him too roughly.

Hanzo scowled at that. “I am alright,” he bluntly reassured the other. Jean nodded and began to redress the wound quietly, the frustrated look making its way back onto his face. Hanzo watched him with a frown, scrutinizing his facial features and trying to get a clue as to why the man was so frustrated in the first place.

“Genji is furious with you, you know,” Jean suddenly said.

Hanzo rose a surprised eyebrow. “He is?”

The Haitan man’s hands halted as he looked up at Hanzo, an almost incredulous look in his eyes. “Yes, he is,” he reiterates sternly. “As am I.” 

Surprise turns into shock. “You are?” Hanzo says, eyes wide and mouth agape. Jean’s brows furrow like he’s genuinely puzzled by Hanzo’s reaction. “Are you not aware why we are angry with you?” He dares to ask. Hanzo, confused, shakes his head reluctantly, like he knows it’s the wrong answer but he does it anyway. 

“You almost died because of a stupid sacrifice—”

_ “Stupid sacrifice?”  _ Hanzo interrupts, temper rising.”Had I not taken that bullet, agent Zhou would be  _ dead _ .” 

Jean set his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. “And we’re all very grateful to you for saving Mei-Ling’s life,” he reassures, “but that does  _ not _ mean you get to put yourself in danger the way you did.” At that, the archer scoffed and rolled his eyes. “A mere bullet to the side is not going to be what takes me out of this hellish world.” 

“Three minutes and fourteen seconds.”

Hanzo rose an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Jean looked away from him, fists clenched. “Your heart stopped beating for three minutes and fourteen seconds. You were  _ dead _ , for three minutes and fourteen seconds.”

Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t really have anything to say to that, so he kept quiet, unsure if any babbling would make things worse. When Jean looks back at him, he feels his heart stop beating once more because the man’s eyes are glistening with tears. “I thought that was it for you, Hanzo,” he says, voice cracking. “I thought you were  _ gone.” _

“Jean,” he murmurs the name. Then, he grabs the other’s shoulders and pulls him slowly into an embrace, giving him a chance to lean away if he wanted to. Instead, Jean wraps his arms carefully around Hanzo’s torso and buries his face into his shoulders. He sniffles and Hanzo feels his heart clench at the wetness he feels on his skin.

They don’t say anything for a while, just holding each other where they are. Finally, Hanzo speaks as he pulls away. “I am sorry for worrying you,” he whispers, holding Jean’s face in a way that his mind was screaming at him was not very platonic. Jean did not seem to mind at all. In fact, he leaned into the touch as though he craved it. 

“It just scares me,” Jean admits softly, “how willing you are to throw your life away.”

Hanzo winces. There it was.

Before he could say anything, Jean continues. “You know you have people who care about you, don’t you?” He inquires, further twisting the knife in Hanzo’s chest. “Jesse cares about you. Lena cares about you. Hana cares about you. Genji cares about you. And…” As he lists people’s names, his hand rises and cups Hanzo’s face. 

“ _ I  _ care about you,” he confesses. He looks away with a bashful yet sad smile. “Perhaps… a little more than everyone else.” 

Contrary to popular belief, Hanzo was not stupid. Knowing exactly what he means, he draws the other’s face back to his. He bravely leans forward and connects their lips together. Jean beams within the kiss, holding onto Hanzo tightly as though he would disappear if he let him go. He seemed ecstatic that his feelings were returned. Hanzo felt warmth replace the guilt in his chest. 

When they pull away, Jean caresses the man’s face, grinning wide. “I almost lost you,” he tells him, marveling at the angles of his face. “Is it too early to say that I love you?”

Hanzo snickers. “Not at all,” he replies, touching foreheads with his significant other. “I love you as well, Jean.”


End file.
